William Tell Overture
( / )https://club.ubi.com/#!/en-US/game/just-dance-2017-og |dg = / |difficulty = Easy |effort = Intense |mode = Duet |mc = /Cobalt Blue (2017) |pc = / |gc = / |artist = (credited as Rossini) |year = 1829 |nogm = 4 each |perf= Cormier Claude (P1) Julien Durand (P2) |nowc = WilliamTell |name = William Tell - Overture |pictos= 93 |audio = }}"William Tell Overture", composed by , is featured on , , , (as a Ubisoft Club exclusivehttps://club.ubi.com/#!/en-US/game/just-dance-2017-og and in-game for Nintendo Switch), and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers appear to be both male "horseless jockeys", as described in the interview. Both of them wear helmets, long sleeve shirts, white pants, and black boots. P1’s helmet is brown, and his shirt is yellow and purple with stars. P2’s helmet is orange, and his shirt is orange and purple with squares and stripes. Both jockeys pretend to be riding without horses, even going as far as jumping over hurdles and horseracing. williamtell_coach_1_big.png|P1 williamtell_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background The routine takes place in a cardboard land. There are shrubs, and a brown road. Halfway in the background, the scenery zooms through quickly backwards like a conveyor, and at a slower pace in the closer half. Horses on strings appear throughout the routine. Stable equipment such as horseshoes and hurdles can also be seen on the conveyor strip. When the symphony slows down, the background darkens and a spot is highlighted by a bright spotlight. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves for each coach in this routine. All Gold Moves are done consecutively: Gold Move 1: Put your arms out in a V position. Gold Move 2: Spread your arms out and lift your left leg. Gold Move 3: Point straightforward with your right hand, with your legs positioned. Gold Move 4: Spread out your knees, and put your hands in front of you. WTO GM1 P.png|Gold Move 1 WTO GM3 P.png|Gold Move 2 WTO GM2 P.png|Gold Move 3 WTO GM4 P.png|Gold Move 4 WTO GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests Original * Rainbow * Year Round (2017) Apperances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs S-Z Trivia General * William Tell Overture is the second piece of classical music in the franchise since Hungarian Dance No. 5. * Released in 1829, is the oldest song in the franchise. * is the fourth song by an artist of Italian descent, after Satisfaction, Cercavo Amore, and Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale). * There are four parts of the symphony. The structure that was used in the game was "Finale, March Of The Swiss Soldiers". ** The first 1 minute and 55 seconds are removed from the song. Routine * The routine ties with Funplex and'' Jump'' for the most consecutive Gold Moves, with 4. * In the preview, this is the third song to have Alkis wearing something related to the routine; the other songs are I Gotta Feeling, Let's Groove,'' Fancy, ''Circus, and Boys (Summertime Love). * is the only routine in in which the coaches appear in the menu square with the same poses as in the coach selection menu. ** This is also the only song on revealed at E3 to not have a Mashup or an alternate routine. * In the Gold Move effects are slightly moved up. * William Tell Overture, along with Crazy Christmas, Hungarian Dance No. 5 and Irish Meadow Dance, was made free from December 23 to December 31, 2016 on to celebrate Christmas.http://justdance.163.com/news/update/2016/12/22/22135_663365.html Gallery Game Files WilliamTellSqu.png|''William Tell Overture'' Williamtell cover albumcoach.png | album coach Williamtell cover albumbkg.png| album background Williamtell banner bkg.png| menu banner williamtell map bkg.png| map background williamtell_cover@2x.jpg| cover 65843.png| cover Williamtell cover 1024.png| cover 254.png|P1 s avatar 200254.png|P1 s golden avatar 300254.png|P1 s diamond avatar william tell pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots WTO Menu.gif|''William Tell Overture'' on the menu (8th-gen) Williamtell jd2016 menu wii.png|''William Tell Overture'' on the menu (7th-gen) Williamtell jd2016 routinemenu wii.png| routine selection screen (7th-gen) Williamtell jd2016 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (7th-gen) Promotional Images 18838912572 e5f0384505 o.png|Promotional coaches 18221430754 ce08ca065a o.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 18846726401 f419c45f20 o.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Behind the Scenes WilliamTell.png|Rehearsals Williamtellmockup.PNG|Mockup screenshot William Tell.png|Concept art, final results WilliamTell3.png|Ideas for the background Others Williamtell thumb us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Williamtell thumb uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) WilliamTell_Background.png|Background (from the fankit) Videos Official Audio William Tell Overture William Tell Overture (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers William Tell Overture - Gameplay Teaser (US) William Tell Overture - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2016 - William Tell Overture - 5 Stars Just Dance Now - William Tell Overture (720p 60fps) Just Dance China - (William Tell)Overture - Rosini Just Dance 2017 William Tell Overture Ps Move 5 stars ps4 William Tell Overture - Just Dance 2018 Extraction Just Dance 2016 NOGUI William Tell Overture Others File:Friends Just Dance - William Tell Overture by Rossini References Site Navigation es:William Tell Overture de:William Tell Overture tr:William Tell Overture Category:Songs Category:Before 1900s Category:Classical Music Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Cormier Claude Category:Julien Durand Category:Deceased Artists Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Ubisoft Club Unlockable